The Real Tooth Fairies
''The Real Tooth Fairies ''is a Canadian-British children's television series that was broadcast on television on January 3rd, 2004, with a total of 78 23-minute episodes. Plot Series production The Real Tooth Fairies are always having Earthie kindness everywhere and the Earthies have lots of fun in this Treehouse TV original program with 78 23-minute episodes! All that the viewers need to do is help the Earthies spread kindness in every episode! Series co-production A co-production with Spectra Animation, as produced in association with ROBLOX TV Studios, Treehouse TV, SevenSuperGirls Television and TOF Studios, produced with the participation of the Canadian Television Fund, Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit, Shaw Rocket Fund, Centre National de la Cinematographie, the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, Procirep Society of Film and Television Producers, Quebecor Fund and the Cogeco Fund. Series animation and info * 78 x 27 minutes * 3D Animation * Kids 2 to 7 years old * Produced * Based on the game Segments # Opening theme (Start) # Fairyland Tour (Segment one) # Meet The Real Tooth Fairies (Segment two) # Tooth Fairy TV (Segment three) # Lost Tooth Garden (Segment four) # Magic Unicorn Ride (Segment five) # Story Time (Segment six) # Stepella's Cookie Catch Game (Segment seven) # Magic Music Studio (Segment eight) # Going Shopping (Segment nine) # Dream Tree Creation (Segment ten) # Goodbye From The Real Tooth Fairies (Segment eleven) # Credits (Crew/Ending) # Credits (Participants/Ending) Characters * Twinkle * Brigitte * Queen Sirona * Stepella * Prince Evan * Countess Toothpeak * Stacey * Adriana * Miss Zeze * Santiago * Avalanne * Sir Snoot * Madame Dufairrey * Sophie * Chatterlocks * Gwendolyn * Fleur * Frezee * Babette * Liam * Professor Spellbeaker * Triana Locations * Land of Nitz Nootz (Places TBA) * Glow Pool (Glow Pool at Rainbow Park, Pool Shop, Advertisement, Tooth Fairy TV Stand, Dreamy Bedroom Shop, Entrances to Stepella's House and Magic Street, Kindness Advertisement, Tree Knobberz Forest, Magical World Book, Hotel Suite) * Stepella and Freezee Lane (Land of Nitz Nootz Entrance, Tooth Fairy TV Stand, Freezee's Fab Lab, Madame Bossy Fortune Teller, Magic Letter Ad, Stepella's Prank Stand, Whiney Swamp, Stepella's Story, Ad with: VIP Upgrade Cloud, Furry Rescue Game, Easter Party Deco, Present Sending, Get 8 Castle Rooms With 200 Outfits, Ask For A Magic Letter, Stepella's Pranky Pictures VIP Game, Ad for Stepella's Cookie Catch and Stepella's Cottage, Furryland Entrance, Hotel Suite) * Furryland (Places TBA) * Magic Street Shops (Known places: Book Shop, Make-Over Magic) * Fairyland Entrance (Entrance) * Fairy Flyway () * Castle & Jewel Garden (Places TBA) * Real Fairyversity (Places TBA) * Non-VIP Hotel Suite (Suite and Closet) * VIP Hotel Suite Rooms (Pool, Lounge and Party Room/closets) Episodes Segments are in every episode and the music ends with a random music of the tooth fairy and segments change too. Season 1 (2004-2005) #A Fairy Day Has Just Begun! (Touring Fairy Flyway, Meet Twinkle, See All That's Here!, Lost Tooth #1, Make It To Real Fairyland, Twinkle's Story, Cookie Catch, Music Video: A Heart With Wings, Dream Tree Branch #1) #Prank Day (Touring Stepella and Freezee Land, Meet Stacey, Take A Flying Tour, Lost Tooth #2, Make It To Real Fairyland, Stacey's Story, Cookie Catch: Music Video: The Magic That Is You, Dream Tree Branch #2) #Avalanne, Magical Painter (Touring Glow Pool, Meet Avalanne, Discover Magic Letters, Lost Tooth #3, Bonus Level, Avalanne's Story, Cookie Catch, Music Video: Brush on a Glowing Smile, Dream Tree Branch #3) #Hanging Out Line Dance (Touring Stepella and Freezee Lane, Meet Brigitte, See The Queen Visit Earth, Lost Tooth #4, Bonus Level, Brigitte's Story, Cookie Catch, Music Video: Magical Painter, Dream Tree Branch #4) #Rockin' Songs! (Touring VIP Earthie Hotel Suite: Grand Suite, Meet Gwendolyn, Upgrade to VIP Fun, Lost Tooth #5, Bonus Level, Gwendolyn's Story, Cookie Catch, Music Video: Hangin' Out, Dream Tree Branch #5) #Dancing Domination Day (Touring VIP Earthie Hotel Suite: Party Room, Meet Triana, Magic Music Studio Buzz, Lost Tooth #6, Make It To Real Fairyland, Triana's Story, Cookie Catch, Music Video: When You Believe, Dream Tree Branch #6) #Make-Over Magic (Touring VIP Earthie Hotel Suite: Pool, Meet Stepella, Book Buzz, Lost Tooth #7, Make It To Real Fairyland, Stepella's Story, Cookie Catch, Music Video: Make-Over Magic, Magic Letter Delivery) #Tooth Brush (Touring VIP Earthie Hotel Suite: Lounge, Tooth Brushing Webisode, Dentist Buzz, Lost Tooth #8, Make It To Real Fairyland, Did You Know?, Cookie Catch, Music Video: Just A Step Away, Magic Letter Delivery) #Real Tooth Fairy Parade (Touring Closet and Picking ME Doll Fashions, Kindness Doing With..., Lost Tooth #9, Bonus Level, Did You Know?, Cookie Catch, Music Video: Real Tooth Fairy Parade, Magic Letter Delivery) #Happy Ten Episodes Anniversary! (Funny Scoop, Touring Closet and Picking Fancy ME Doll Fashions, Kindness Doing With..., Lost Tooth #10, Bonus Level, Did You Know?, Cookie Catch, Real Fairyland News Show: Twinkle, Magic Letter Delivery) #Dreamy Dragontree (Magic Music Studio Buzz, Real Fairyland News Show: Gwendolyn, Lost Tooth #11, Make It To Real Fairyland, Chrissy's Dream, Cookie Catch, Magic Letter Delivery) #Set Sail! (Official Real Tooth Fairy Dentist Buzz, Real Fairyland News Show: Triana, Lost Tooth #12, Bonus Level, Tooth Brushing Webisode, Cookie Catch, Magic Letter Delivery) #Sunny Day at Glow Pool (Book Buzz, Real Fairyland News Show: Brigitte, Lost Tooth #13, Bonus Level, Tooth Brushing Webisode, Cookie Catch, Magic Letter Delivery) #Playing Games Day In Real Fairyland (News Buzz, Real Fairyland News Show: Avalanne, Lost Tooth #14, Bonus Level, Tooth Brushing Webisode, Cookie Catch, Magic Letter Delivery) # Category:Shows Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:TV Show Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:2004